El estanque de Monet
by Any-chan15
Summary: Una misión los conectó de una forma que ninguno pretendía exteriorizar, pero no se puede callar al corazón por mucho tiempo. [RengokuxKanae] Fictober2019, día 15: Nenúfar.


**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba y sus personajes son propiedad de Koyoharu Gotoge, esta historia me pertenece. **

**Este one-shot fue escrito para el Fictober2019, es la palabra del día 15: Nenúfar. Es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom así que disculpen si los personajes están OOC.**

_**Aclaración: El título habla del lugar donde se pueden encontrar nenúfares en Japón, sin embargo, durante la era Taisho (1912-1926), donde se sitúa KNY, éste no tenía ese nombre ya que fue bautizado así después de que el pintor Claude Monet (pintor impresionista) pintara su famosa serie "Nenúfares" inspirado en un estanque que construyó en su casa en Giverny, Francia (1907-1916), y posteriormente donara sus cuadros en 1922. Fue bautizado con este nombre por los lugareños porque el estanque en Japón parece una copia exacta de la pintura de Monet. Para esta historia igualmente usaré este nombre aunque no coincida históricamente.**_

**El estanque de Monet**

**Capítulo único**

Había acabado una misión en un pueblo cercano a su hogar así que creyó que sería buena idea visitar a su familia, aunque a su padre no le gustaba verlo con el uniforme de pilar y se ponía de mal humor, pero aun así disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con él y también con su hermano menor. Estaba encaminado hacia allí cuando su cuervo lo sobrevoló para informarle de una misión, puso su antebrazo frente a su cuerpo para que el animal pudiera aterrizar, porque estaba seguro que debía estar cansado.

―Debes ir al sur, a la prefectura de Gifu, en las afueras de la ciudad de Seki―, el cuervo graznó antes de volver a hablar―. Se dice que han desaparecido muchas personas en un estanque―. Estiró sus alas para empezar a volar nuevamente pues su mensaje había sido entregado.

― ¡Gracias, amigo emplumado!―dijo Rengoku levantando la misma mano hacia el ave para despedirse. Su visita a su familia debería esperar―. Si le piden a un pilar que acuda, debe tratarse de una luna menguante o una luna superior―, se dijo a sí mismo, convenciéndose que su presencia era necesaria y no debía desviarse, también estaba haciendo esto por el bien de su familia y las familias de muchos, debía exterminar a todos los demonios.

El viaje fue largo, pero para su suerte un comerciante iba hacia el mismo lugar y se ofreció a llevarlo, además que le compartió de su comida y le contó sobre los rumores que había oído acerca de ese estanque en particular.

Tenía el nombre de "estanque de Monet" y en él vivían peses Koi, además que el agua era tan cristalina que estos parecían estar flotando en el aire más que nadando, y además poseía una variedad de flores de lirio y nenúfares. Él no conocía esa última flor y le resultó curioso que fuera una que en particular elegía los pantanos o estanques para crecer. Una flor que elegía un lugar poco habitual para florecer y que sin embargo podía resultar hermosa…eso le trajo a la mente a cierta persona, la pilar de las flores.

―También hay una leyenda que dice que hay un pez eterno, un Koi blanco con una mancha en forma de corazón, si logras verlo serás feliz el resto de tu vida.

― ¡Vaya, eso suena genial!―dijo con genuino entusiasmo, porque él sabía que su vida podría acabar en cualquier momento, así que fantasear con la felicidad antes que eso pasara sonaba bastante bien―. Las leyendas mantienen el espíritu de las personas en alto.

―Y que lo digas―concedió el comerciante―. ¿Por qué no duermes? Ya es de noche, te despertaré al llegar.

Rengoku asintió y con total confianza en esa buena persona se recostó en el heno que llevaba, y miró las estrellas aún teniendo en su mente a Kanae, pensando que sería genial poder enseñarle ese estanque.

.

Sintió una mirada muy fija en él y eso inmediatamente le hizo abrir los ojos, ¡estaba muy cerca! ¿Cómo pudo ser así de descuidado? Pensó, planteándose que aún le faltaba mucho para llegar a un nivel alto de concentración, debía mejorar…pero de todos modos era irreal a quien tenía enfrente. La expresión de esa persona cambió de amable a preocupada, los ojos rosa claros no le quitaban la mirada de encima y él no paraba de sonreír.

―Vaya, vaya…―dijo preocupada la chica, irguiéndose y colocando una mano en su mejilla, sin quitar la mirada del chico―. ¿Estará despierto o también dormirá con los ojos abiertos?

Quiso reír ante esa mención y es que él solo se había quedado ahí, mirándola fijamente, pensando que sólo en sus sueños podía lucir así de hermosa y perfecta, pero se equivocaba…en la realidad también podía serlo.

― ¡Kocho, buen día, qué extraño verte por aquí!―saludó irguiéndose, con una cantidad exagerada de heno en su cabello y ropas, algo que hizo reír a la chica. Se acercó a él y quitó un poco del pasto seco de su cabello.

―Qué descuidado, Rengoku, no deberías dormir tan profundamente.

―Oh, sí, ¡lo lamento!

Esa euforia al hablar le salía por sí sola, y es que estaba feliz de verla allí. Aunque pronto una conclusión llegó para preocuparlo: si dos pilares fueron enviados a la misma ubicación el problema debía ser grave.

Se despidieron del comerciante quien les deseó suerte y los vio partir juntos hacia el estanque, debía ser honesto y es que le preocupaba que dos jóvenes fueran hacia allí, aunque ese no era su asunto.

Kanae caminaba a su lado con una imperturbable sonrisa en su rostro, una que parecía natural y parte de ella, algo que ya era característico en su persona. De repente ella se detuvo y largó un cansado suspiro, extrañándolo, ¿estaba preocupada?

―Estoy perdida―admitió con algo de pena, sacando entonces un mapa.

―Oh, ahora que lo mencionas, hemos estado caminando en círculos―dijo el chico con algo de pena, no debía distraerse de su misión principal pero era algo inevitable con ella a su lado. Por suerte, Kanae sí tenía su mente en la misión, aunque no se orientara bien.

Ambos miraron el mapa y por ello se percataron al mismo tiempo cuando una gota mojó el papel, luego otra y finalmente el agua los cubrió a ambos. Rengoku no perdió el tiempo y se quitó su haori para utilizarlo como protección.

―Vaya, es impermeable―dijo Kanae sorprendida y él sonrió.

―Claro, es que siempre tengo la suerte de que llueva en mis misiones―le contó, a pesar de que ella parecía más interesada en el mapa que en su historia―. ¿Alguna pista?

―Sí, creo que si vamos por allí llegaremos pronto―dijo indicando hacia la derecha, a una arboleda de la que con la lluvia no se veía el otro lado.

No tenían nada que temer, mucho menos ella, Rengoku estaba dispuesto a protegerla a toda costa a pesar de que sabía que ella no necesitaba protección. Kanae era un pilar y por más delicada que se viera seguramente era muy habilidosa.

Caminaron lento para no perder la protección del haori, el suelo estaba cubierto de barro por la intensidad de la lluvia y sus pies comenzaban a mojarse y mancharse, pero ella seguía con su sonrisa apacible.

Salieron de la arboleda en diez minutos pero luego tuvieron que caminar veinte más para al fin dar con el estanque, para suerte de ambos el camino hacia éste estaba marcado. Se notaba que era un lugar que atraía muchas personas y no les cabía duda por qué, era precioso aún con la intromisión de la lluvia en sus aguas, que las agitaba y embarraba lo cristalino de ésta.

―Es precioso―dijo Kanae, absorta en la imagen.

Pronto se acercó al estanque, saliendo de debajo del haori y dejándose empapar por la lluvia, se arrodilló al lado del estanque y tomó en sus manos una flor de color blanco que él asumió era el nenúfar. Se la quedó mirando un buen rato y por un segundo el pilar de fuego vio un atisbo de angustia y tristeza en los ojos rosa. Colocó el haori encima suyo, no quería que se mojara más y odiaba ver esa mirada en ella.

― ¡Vas a mojarte!―exclamó preocupada, levantándose y tratando de alcanzarlo para cubrirse ambos, pero él sólo la miraba acongojado. La chica no tardó en percatarse de ello y desistió de su accionar, guiando su mirada a las flores del estanque.

―Mi padre era médico, él me enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre las flores medicinales. Donde yo crecí era raro encontrar nenúfares blancos pero son muy provechosos para las inflamaciones de los riñones, la vejiga y el intestino, aunque claro que eso lleva un proceso―le contó, ni siquiera sabía por qué pues a él no debería de interesarle, sin embargo las palabras salieron por sí solas―. A Shinobu siempre le gustó más lo que se tratara de los venenos pero a mí me gustaba más los remedios.

Al finalizar su monólogo lo único que llegó a sus oídos fue el ruido de la lluvia caer, tan rítmico, calmado, y por un momento se imaginó allí de visita junto a su familia en busca de flores. Sintió la mano de su compañero tomar la suya y primero observó eso, para luego levantar la mirada hacia él. De ser una chica normal...estaba segura que se habría enamorado de alguien como él.

―Estoy seguro que tu padre debió estar orgulloso de tener unas hijas maravillosas como ustedes.

Kanae sonrió y Rengoku no encontró más esa tristeza en su rostro.

―Hay un templo aquí cerca, mejor refugiémonos hasta la noche, y entonces buscamos al demonio.

Lo dijo resuelta pero a la vez impaciente, debía salir de aquel transe, de aquella fantasía. ¿Pero estaba mal querer ser feliz? Sí y no. Porque debía vengar a su familia, debía cuidar de su hermana, debía proteger a todas las personas que pudiera de los demonios. Tal vez gracias a eso una chica de su edad podría vivir feliz con su familia y crecer para enamorarse de alguien tan maravilloso como ese chico que todavía no soltaba su mano. Y entonces, en otra vida, ella podría sostener su mano también.

El templo no quedaba muy lejos así que llegaron en poco tiempo, Kanae se quedó en la puerta observando la lluvia que parecía no querer dar tregua mientras que Rengoku se adentró para ver si había alguien. El templo no era muy grande así que no tardó mucho en encontrar el cuerpo del guardián, desmembrado y con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Sus ánimos y expresión cambiaron totalmente, su misión se le recordó de una forma perturbadora. ¿Qué hacía teniendo sentimientos por su compañera? ¿De qué servían en un mundo donde los inocentes morían cuando ellos no llegaban a tiempo?

―Lleva días de haber fallecido―dijo Kanae a sus espaldas, sus ojos rosa estaban algo opacados y supo que a ella también le afectó la imagen―. Puedes darte cuenta por el nivel de putrefacción del cuerpo y la sangre seca del suelo.

―Salgamos, lo enterraremos antes de que anochezca―sentenció invitándola a salir y luego cerrando la puerta tras de ambos.

El lugar quedó en medio de un silencio incómodo, ambos batallando en su interior con el deber que llevaba ser un cazador de demonios, un pilar.

― ¿Crees que se trate de una luna superior?―Consultó la chica luego de unos momentos―. Ellos son más prolijos, tal vez una luna menguante…es decir, ellos siempre dejan un desastre por donde pasan… ¿Rengoku?

El chico se encontraba de espaldas a ella, levantó la cabeza y apretó sus manos antes de voltear, su expresión había vuelto a ser la misma.

―No importa qué demonio sea, lo mataremos y traeremos paz a los de este pueblo.

La joven asintió siendo contagiada por el entusiasmo que él irradiaba. Era como un brillante sol. Se preguntaba qué opinaría de saber que ella esperaba algún día que demonios y humanos coexistieran. Sentía mucho la muerte de sus padres, quería venganza por ello, pero se había deshecho del odio hacía mucho tiempo…de nada servía, era un sentimiento que sólo la enfermaba, era necesario para el corazón el perdonar. Ella perdonaría la vida de cualquier demonio que se arrepintiera, pero eso era incluso más grande que su fantasía de ser una chica normal.

.

Rengoku hizo un fuego para secar sus ropas y pronto sólo la suciedad resultaba un problema, aunque a ninguno le importaba. La lluvia había bajado de nivel siendo ahora nada más que una fina capa de agua cayendo sobre el techo. Pronto anochecería y ambos sabían que debían dirigirse al estanque nuevamente. Luego de acabar con el demonio podrían enterrar apropiadamente al guardián del templo.

Tomaron sus espadas y él le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero antes de salir del templo él no pudo contener sus emociones.

―Kocho―la llamó, captando su atención sin problemas―si sobrevivimos a esta pelea, hay algo que quiero decirte.

―Hay cosas que no deben dejarse para después―le regañó la chica, con un tono tan suave que parecía más un consejo que un regaño―. Si morimos…siempre me quedaré con la duda.

―Entonces te lo diré ahora―dijo en su acostumbrado tono alto, como si no pudiera escuchar sus propias palabras―. ¡Tú me gustas, Kanae! ¡Estoy seguro que me he enamorado de ti!

Los ojos rosas del pilar de las flores se abrieron de par a par por la sorpresa. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rosa similar al de sus ojos, aunque sentía que todo su rostro ardía. ¿Acaso había leído sus pensamientos? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué no entendía que en sus vidas no había lugar para algo así?

Serenó sus emociones, debía responderle, era lo que correspondía. Pudo ver a través de él, a pesar de mantenerse firme y con una expresión despreocupada, sus puños temblando delataban su nerviosismo. Pero compensaría su valor, se lo merecía.

―Creo que yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Kyojuro―dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose a él y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla―. Ahora debemos ir a cumplir nuestra misión.

―Sí―concedió el chico, con una mano posada donde ella lo había besado. A pesar de ser el pilar del fuego, jamás había sentido tanto calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

La misión terminó sin mayor problema, no se trataba de un demonio poderoso en lo más mínimo, sino de un demonio cazador que se aprovechaba de las personas que iban a altas horas de la noche en busca de la leyenda del pez Koi blanco. Utilizaba el estanque para esconderse y atacaba a las personas que estaban solas, desaparecían en el agua cristalina. Dieron fin con ese demonio, que antes de morir confesó haber matado a cientos de humanos "ilusos" y decía no estar arrepentido.

La mañana los encontró a ambos rezando por el alma del guardián del templo, frente al lugar donde lo habían enterrado.

―Me pregunto por qué nos habrán mandado a una misión tan simple a los dos, con uno bastaba, es un mal uso de los pilares―dijo algo enojada la chica, haciendo reír a su acompañante―. ¿Qué?

―Creo que es la primera vez que te veo enfadada, Kanae―dijo divertido mientras seguía riendo, la joven pilar frunció el ceño pero no pudo mantener mucho esa expresión, la risa de Rengoku era contagiosa.

El chico aprovechó que ella cerraba sus ojos para acercarse y darle un beso, su intención era besar su mejilla como ella hizo, pero al aproximarse tan bruscamente ella giró el rostro hacia él. Quizá un reflejo pero la mejor coincidencia que él podría haber pedido. Sus labios eran suaves, tan delicados como el ala de una mariposa.

Fue sólo un roce, ni siquiera se podría considerar un beso, pero bastó para que ambos sonrieran, cómplices de lo que había ocurrido. Un sentimiento que mantendría vivos sus corazones durante ese sangriento camino que habían decidido transitar hasta la muerte.

**Fin.**

**¿Y qué tal? Quería hacerlo más romántico pero supongo que en este universo es imposible. Por cierto, supongo que lo notaran porque Kanae está viva, pero esto ocurre en el pasado de KNY, por eso hice énfasis en que Rengoku debía mejorar, porque si en el "presente" estaba en la cima de su poder pos dos años antes todavía no estaba ahí. No sé, lo pensé así.**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D Gracias por leer.**

**Ja-ne!**


End file.
